


Dancing with the Stars

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cain Has Feelings, Clothed Sex, Dancing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from starrwinter: Abel receives a card or letter from home talking about a fancy function. Cain starts blabbering about not knowing how to dance and Abel offers to teach him. They find the large room (I'm thinking the room where Encke broke up Cain's fight with the huge window) and steamy times after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/gifts).



> Happy Early Birthday, Starrwinter! She sent me this idea a while back and I finally got around to finishing it! I hope you like it!
> 
> (Also, part of this fic brought to you by the TV show Cosmos, which I hope everyone watched *glares at you over her glasses*)

It took Cain a moment to notice Abel when he stumbled into the room, his legs weak and mind muddy from running laps with Encke. His Navigator was curled up on the bottom bunk, scowling at his tablet. He looked so small, and frozen, like he was trying to hide himself from the entirety of the cold universe.

Cain looked at him for a few seconds, gauging the blond’s mood: If he was in a good one, then maybe Cain would get sex. If he was in a bad mood, then maybe Cain could use it as an opportunity to make Abel happy, thereby strengthening the connection that would supposedly make the stupid engine thing work. And _then_ he would get sex. Hopefully.

Sensing that it was going to be the latter, he slowly stepped forward, ducking to sit down next to Abel on the bunk. “What’s that?” he asked gesturing at whatever was on Abel's tablet.

“Oh…” Abel answered, sounding quite forlorn. “It’s nothing…”

Using his lightning-quick reflexes, Cain snatched the tablet out of his hand, and then turned, curling in on himself to protect his prize as Abel shouted at him. “Cain! Give it back!”

“Oh, it’s an email from your mommy,” Cain declared, trying not to sound too taunting, since that would be counterproductive to his purpose. Though sometimes Abel did seem to get off on being talked down to, Cain wasn’t interested in bringing Abel’s mom into that picture _at all._

“Cain, stop being an asshole,” Abel said through gritted teeth, latching onto Cain’s back and clawing on him. Cain just batted his hands away and started to read the letter aloud.

_My dear Ethan. Just wanted to drop a note to say hi._

“Hi,” Cain responded. “And yet she keeps going...” he noted incredulously.

_Your father and I are very busy getting ready to attend this year’s Presidential Ball. We are to be personal guests of President Cho herself, and her husband._

“Ooooo, I didn’t know your parents were all buddy buddy with the president!” Cain said excitedly, as Abel slid off his back. He turned around to face him. “Could you get me an autograph or something?” Maybe a pardon? he thought.

“Shut up,” Abel sulked, so Cain went back to reading.

_Miraculously, your father is still managing to fit into his tux again this year. I am still on the hunt, however, for something to wear._

Cain squinted at Abel as he tried to understand. “Why can't she wear what _she_ wore last year?” Abel just tched and rolled his eyes hard.

 _I am told that luminescent stitching and embroidery are ‘in’ this year. I guess I will have to try that out. Blah blah blah blah, campaign season, fundraising efforts, don’t care, don’t care, don’t care!_ Cain skipped to something that seemed interesting. … _We hope you are well and safe, Newton misses you --_

“--Who is Newton?” Cain asked with a frown. Was this some boyfriend back home Abel had failed to mention?!

“My pet iguana,” Abel answered quietly, still not quite meeting Cain’s eyes.

“Oh,” Cain said, trying not to sound or feel too relieved. “What’s an iguana? Never mind, I don’t care--”

_Newton misses you, and so do we. Take care of yourself and come home soon. Love, Mom._

It seemed like a pretty harmless letter to Cain, but looking at Abel it was clear that something about it was bothering him. Cain could have asked, of course, but that would have been like walking through a mine field. A mine field of feelings. Instead he decided for the easier ‘take Abel’s mind off it’ route. He sat against the wall next to Abel, so close their elbows were touching. “So, what’s a ‘Presidential Ball’, anyway?” he asked casually.

That seemed to get Abel’s attention. “It’s a… dance,” he answered, cocking up an eyebrow.

“Then why not just call it a dance?” Cain offered.

“Because, it’s a lot more formal than a normal dance,” Abel groaned, shaking his head. “And people do more traditional types of dances.”

Cain scoffed. “Sounds boring,” he complained.

“It’s not, really,” Abel insisted. “It can be a lot of fun. I took lessons when I was younger.”

“ _Lessons?”_ Cain repeated. “You had to take lessons to learn how to dance?”

“Well, yeah…” Abel shrugged weakly. “The dances are really complicated and choreographed sometimes. You know, like a waltz? Or a tango?”

Cain slowly shook his head to show that no, he didn’t know. He’d done his share of dancing in the colonies, but that was mostly just bodies rubbing up against each other trying to stay warm. Nothing choreographed about that.

“Well you shouldn’t knock it till you try it,” Abel said with a pointed look, a tiny smirk peeking through at last. Cain looked at him warily, pretty sure he knew what Abel was going to say next. “Let me teach you!”

Cain gave him a _please don’t make me_ look. This wasn’t at all what he had in mind when it came to cheering Abel up.

“Please?” Abel said gently, putting a hand on Cain’s knee, which Cain frowned at. “I bet you would be good at it. You, uh...” Abel stole a guilty side-glance at Cain’s butt. “You have the ass for it,” he joked, blushing a little.

Cain leaned forward and covered his ass with his hands, giving Abel a pouty and scandalized look. “You can’t just compliment me and get whatever you want, Abel,” he joked, trying not to cave too soon, even though he knew he had to do it. Orders, and all that.

“Come on, when was the last time we did anything fun together?” Abel reminded him.

“Okay…” Cain let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll do it…”

“Great!” Abel smiled big. “Well, we can’t do it in here, we would have to find a bigger room.”

Cain slumped in frustration. “Really?” he whined, but Abel just shrugged at him. Cain sighed again. “Okay… I have an idea,” he said slowly, working out the details on the fly. “But I have to use the head first,” he said quickly, standing up and grabbing his tablet from the top bunk.

“Oh, um, guess you’re gonna be a while,” Abel joked.

 

_Need privacy to work on the special project with A in Port Bay 62. Can you arrange? -- c_

Cain sat on top of the counter, tapping his fingers impatiently against the back of the tablet as he waited for an answer from Bering. Finally it came, causing the device to vibrate.

_No problem. You have 2 hours. -- B_

Cain flushed the toilet and washed his hands, just to give Abel the impression that he’d actually been doing something, before grabbing a packet of lube from their shower sex stash and stuffing it in his pocket, and grabbing his Navigator and pulling him out of their dorm.

                         

* * *

 

“Aaaaaand, ONE-two-three, ONE-two-three, don’tlookatyourfeet-lookatmyeyes, ONE-two-three, _Back_ -and-together, _Forward_ -and-together--OOF!”

“Fuck!” Cain tripped over both of his feet and right into Abel’s chest, almost sending both of them to the ground. Abel just laughed and caught him, tilting him upright and putting Cain’s arms into position again. “This is stupid,” Cain moped, his mood unaffected by the pleasantly lilting classical music in the background.

“If it’s stupid, then how come you haven’t mastered it yet already?” Abel snapped back.

Cain narrowed his eyes at him, pouting too much to be threatening. “How am I s’posed to master it, if I’m not allowed to look at my fucking feet?!”

Abel sighed at him. “Just try it again. Okay? It just takes some practice, that’s all.”

Pursing his lips, Cain reluctantly took Abel’s hand, and put his other palm in position on the other man's shoulder, psyching himself up for another try as Abel grabbed onto his waist.

“Ready?” the blond asked cheerily.

“I guess,” Cain huffed.

“Okay, here we go! Aaaaannd, ONE-two-three, ONE-two-three,” Abel counted, and Cain did his best to keep up as Abel led. “Draw a box with your feet,” Abel reminded. “ONE-two-three, _OW!”_

Cain quickly pulled his boot off of Abel’s foot and stepped away from him. “Sorry,” he grumbled, head hung low.

“It’s okay, I’m alright,” Abel answered quietly, wincing as he moved his foot around a bit just to be sure.

That made up Cain’s mind. He was already tired of the whole thing, and he wouldn’t be able to explain it to the commanders if he or Abel showed up with something broken or sprained. “You know what?” he said, hands on his hips. “I think it’s time we put on some different music.”

“Um, okay?” the blond replied, nervously smoothing down the front of his white jacket. Cain turned and walked over to the music player they’d brought and plugged into the room’s computer, squatting down to scroll through its menu. Finally, he found a song he remembered hearing at one of the clubs on Mars, something with an infectiously sexy beat, deep and primal and loud.

He stood back up and turned to Abel, smirking as he saw the blond raise his eyebrow, listening to the music with a worried look on his face, like it might be capable of swallowing him whole. Cain came up close to him and put his arms around Abel’s waist. “Now I’m gonna teach you how they dance in the colonies,” he purred, trying to sound as seductive as he could.

Abel swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, his eyes widening as Cain put their hips flush against each other. “Um, okay, what do I do?” he asked, his voice suddenly gone hoarse.

Smiling, Cain grabbed Abel’s hands and pulled them up to his shoulders, and then slid his hands around Abel’s waist again, locking them together on the small of his back. Cain had no problem looking into his eyes now, holding Abel’s gaze as he slowly started moving against him, rolling his hips in time with the bass.

Abel’s cheeks flushed pink, lips parted from the effort of matching Cain’s movements, and Cain could feel they were both getting hard as they grinded against each other, becoming one with the music. He slid his hands down over Abel’s ass, guiding him as they swayed just a little to the right, a little to the left, Abel getting bolder and more into it every time their bodies rolled against each other.

“See?” Cain murmured into his ear, as he glided his hands up and down Abel’s back. “Isn’t this more fun?”

“It’s basically just… doing it standing up… with your clothes on!” Abel realized, whispering it like it was some kind of secret.

Cain chuckled at him. “ _Exactly,”_ he nodded, giving Abel a bright smile before he caught the blond’s bottom lip between his own. He felt the vibrations as Abel hummed into his mouth, and Cain stayed close even when the kiss was over, their lips brushing together and Abel’s warm sigh making him burn with want. Eyes fluttering closed, the blond melted against him, pressing his hard erection against Cain’s, and Cain growled and kissed him again, unable to stop himself.

It was more like sex than maybe Abel realized, reminding Cain too much of those times when Abel became a part of him, or maybe he became a part of Abel, the boundaries blurring between them and becoming non-existent like Cain could never be whole again without him. It was more than just a mission now, more than just orders, but Cain groped Abel’s ass again anyway and curled his lip at him in a predatory sort of sneer. As if he could ever think of Abel as just another body in the dark, another featureless face in a crowd.

He spun Abel around then, pulling him back by the hips to grind against his ass, groaning when Abel matched his rhythm, Cain breathing heavy from the pleasure of it even through layers of clothes. Abel twisted his head back to look at Cain and chew on his lip, silently asking if he was doing it right, and Cain answered by leaning down to kiss and nibble on his neck, the beat intensifying everything and making even the simplest touch significant somehow. Like the slow undoing of a zipper to open Abel’s jacket, allowing it to be pulled off his pale shoulders and dropped to the floor.

Abel melted against him when Cain let his hands wander over his chest and his stomach, feeling his heat through the thin undershirt. He leaned in close to listen to Abel breathe and lick a stripe along the edge of his ear, and Abel reached back to grab Cain by the thighs and pull them even closer together. The Navigator had caught on quick, rolling his ass into Cain’s movements to make more friction, moving more sensually than any little Earth-nerd had any right to be moving, as if he could analyze and reduce this slow, but feverish display into mere numbers, like he had with the waltz.

Cain slid a few fingers under the waistband of Abel’s trousers, teasing, delighting in the touch of smooth, bare skin amidst all the unnecessary clothes, and Abel concurred with a moan, and twisted around to look at Cain again, silently asking... pleading for more.

Deliberating only for a moment, he grabbed Abel by the shoulders and quickly walked him over to the large glass window that took up the entire outer wall of the room, practically shoving him along. The blond didn’t struggle much, just stumbled along with him, watching Cain out of the corner of his eye until he was pinned against the glass. Cain hauled Abel's wrists up and held them against the window above his head, moving his erection into the softness of Abel’s ass again, as he pressed a hungry mouth to the back of his neck and sucked at his skin. “ _Cain,”_ Abel half-moaned, half-complained, shuddering against him.

Cain didn’t respond, just kept claiming his neck and shoulders with his mouth, and reached around to undo the fly of Abel’s trousers, as the blond finally became coherent enough to protest. “Cain, we can’t! Someone will catch us!”

“Shh, nobody's gonna catch us,” Cain assured him, resting his chin on Abel’s shoulder as he ran a palm over Abel’s cock, smiling to himself since Abel never wore underwear anymore.

“How -- mmm -- how can you be so sure?” Abel breathed, wanting to be convinced, his hands still above his head even though Cain wasn’t holding them there anymore.

“I just know, okay?” Cain answered, pulling Abel’s trousers down with a few sharp tugs, and exposing his pale ass. “Spread your legs, Princess,” he said softly, holding him by his bare hips, and nudging Abel’s feet apart with his boot.

Abel complied, still craning his neck, wide eyed and flushed pink with his trousers around his thighs, as he watched Cain rip open his own fly. Cain pulled the packet of lube out and ripped it open too, slicking his cock with it and then reaching down to shove two fingers into Abel.

“ _God,_ Cain, please -- _hurry,”_ Abel whined over the music, which had changed songs, but still had the same sensual mood, that perfect tempo for fucking. He pushed back to take Cain’s fingers deeper inside him, fucking himself with them. Inviting, no _demanding_ Cain inside, always wanting everything too fast, instant gratification, pushy and bold and surprising and everything Cain never knew he was missing, everything Cain wanted to savor while it was still around for him to taste.

Cain just shushed him and spitefully slowed his pace, knowing it was worth it to deny himself just to watch Abel unravel under his touch. “Shh, I know, baby. I know you need it bad,” he whispered teasingly, scissoring Abel open and pushing his fingers further into him ever so slightly.

“Mmph!” Abel replied with an embarrassed whimper, and turned his face away, burying it in his arms, though Cain could still see his ears blush red.

“I’m gonna give you what you need,” Cain said, murmuring a gravelly promise into his ear, letting his voice become more ominous with every word as his hard cock brushed between Abel’s cheeks. “But first... I’m gonna take... what I _want.”_

But all he wanted at that moment was to push his cock into Abel slow, but not too slowly, holding him up against the glass that separated them from the great abyss with nothing more than the unbearable rush of being filled, always too fast but somehow never fast enough. Cain was all too familiar with it now, would never admit that he thought about Abel fucking him when he fucked Abel, thought about how good it was. Thought about what Abel made him feel and how Abel made him feel it, using Abel’s techniques against him to make it better for them both.

For a few moments, there was nothing but those memories and Abel’s warmth around him, and his heart pounding in time with the inescapable beat. Sweat began to bead on his neck from the effort of being still, even as his skin shivered from the vertigo of leaning up against the sheer drop of the window. Cain knew there was no possibility of the glass giving way, of them falling out into the dark vacuum of space, but he surrendered to the fear of it just enough to make him hold onto Abel tighter, pushing into him more and exploring under Abel’s shirt with his hands.

Abel finally relaxed against him, leaning into it when Cain caught his ear between his teeth, pulling Cain closer with long fingers twisting in his hair. Unable to stand it anymore, Cain moved in and out slightly, groaning with the relief of it as they found a rhythm again. This time infinitely better, fucking Abel in long, deep strokes in time with the music, growling at the way Abel arched his back to take him deeper, dancing like fucking and then fucking like dancing.

There was something exhilarating about doing this in such a public place, even with it empty; Cain could still remember the Fighters that lined the walls that day he’d gotten in a fight and then gotten chewed out by Encke. Could imagine doing this in front of a crowd, his squadron of Fighters or the faceless throng of a dark colonial club, everyone watching Cain make Abel his, watching Abel love it, pushing himself back onto Cain’s cock. Desperate for it as he got close, moaning and squeezing his fingers around his cock until Cain pushed his hand away to do it for him.

He would do this in full view of the whole universe, and in a way he was, even if no one was really watching, his snarls echoing against the window as Abel came in pulses around his cock and brought Cain over the edge with him. Cain thrust in deep and swore for how good it was, filling Abel up and holding onto him tight as he went still, mouthing at Abel’s shoulder and moaning a sigh, sneaking in the tiniest nip of teeth just to make Abel whimper one last time.

 

When he finally came to his senses, he peeled his face off Abel’s shoulder, and looked up to see the blond gazing out the window, leaning against it as if trying to see more, his brow creased like it had been back in their dorm. Even when Cain pulled out, Abel didn’t let it distract him, moaning and shuddering a bit, but still focused on the view.

“What is it?” Cain asked, pulling down his undershirt to clean himself up as much as he could before zipping his trouser back up.

“It's just... the stars are different here,” Abel lamented, dragging the tip of his finger along the green-tinted glass.

Brow furrowing with concern, Cain stepped forward to put Abel back together, pulling his trousers back up over his ass. “What do you mean?” he inquired, pressing against Abel’s back again and slipping his hands in Abel's front pockets, chin rested once more on his shoulder.

“The constellations aren’t -- it’s just not the same perspective as the sky on Earth. Or I guess, on Mars too,” Abel tried to explain, finally looking back at him.

“Earth and Mars have the same sky?” Cain had never thought about it before. How could that be right?

“Practically,” Abel shrugged. “Only difference is that we can see Mars in our sky, and you can see us.”

“You can see Earth from Mars?!”

Sure,” Abel chuckled. “You didn't know that?!”

Cain narrowed his eyes, skeptical. _He_ had certainly never seen it. “You mean with a telescope, right?”

Abel snickered at him, smiling as he answered. “ _No..._ you can just look up and see it with your naked eye,” he said, and then his expression fell, suddenly becoming thoughtful as he turned his attention to the stars again. And suddenly, it all made sense, Abel’s sulking about the letter from his mom, wanting to dance the dances of his people, longing for something as meaningless as the shapes in the sky… the little Earth-nerd was homesick.

“Can you see the Sun from here?” Cain asked, trying to help, trying to find something they had in common.

Um, yeah,” Abel answered, perking up a bit, searching hard. “I think.... I think it's that one,” he said, pointing. “Yeah.”

Cain followed his finger to a particular star, a tiny little thing out in the middle of nowhere, all alone. “Huh. It looks so dim.”

“Well, the Sun isn't actually all that big or bright of a star,” Abel explained. Then he turned back to Cain. “Do you really not know this stuff?”

“N-No?” Cain replied, helplessly stitching his brows together. Then he got an idea. Smiling at Abel, he sat next to the window, crossing his legs, and reached for Abel’s hand, pulling him down to the floor with him. “Teach me,” he said, looking at Abel and then out at the vast expanse.

“Um, okay?” Abel started, and then began rattling off a series of fantastical notions, matter-of-factly as if they were obvious things Cain was just supposed to _know_ , like that there were classes of stars, and stars that were actually twins, and that you could look at a star through a prism and tell what elements it was made of, and that people were made of stuff that used to be inside of stars. On and on until Abel got tired and rested his head on Cain's shoulder, still mumbling about things that couldn’t possibly be true as he fell asleep.

Cain rubbed Abel’s back a few times to wake him up and then stood, reaching for Abel’s hand again. “Come on, Princess, let’s get you home,” he said without really thinking about his word choice, straining to lift Abel’s lazy weight, the Navigator barely opening his eyes as he rested his head against Cain’s chest.

 _“Are_ we going home?” Abel whimpered sleepily, muffled by Cain’s shirt.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Cain promised him, though he didn’t have any right to, running his hands through Abel’s soft hair and praying to the stars it was true. “We’re gonna go home.”


End file.
